herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rinko Kougyoku
Rinko Kougyoku is the primary Heroine of the first Jewelpet series and also the human partner of Ruby. Rinko is a normal junior high school girl who is assigned as a Magician on finding the lost Jewelpets on Earth alongside her friends Minami Asaoka and Aoi Arisugawa. Personality Rinko is an ordinary girl who has a lot of dreams in her life. She shows a bit of shyness towards others but sometimes left out, thought she resolves them later on. Rinko also shows a lot of tendencies towards her fears, sometimes overcoming her arcrophobia when she tries to convince Garnet or being determined to take all the risks, even if she untended wanted to be more confident using Ruby's failed magic. She also has a good sense of Justice, usually wanting to protect others and shown to take action for the sake of her friends and getting all the lost Jewelpets back to Jewel Land, no matter the risk. Usually, after she obtains the Jewel Stick, she starts to gain confidence thought using the said item would take her a while to get used to. Rinko herself also shows signs of tendencies towards some people, especially to her partner Ruby. Rinko often acts like a big sister to Ruby thought sometimes scolding her on anything wrong she does. Sometimes she and the Jewelpet get along nicely in the end, and often in some situations that the two need to work together to overcome a lot of obstacles Also, she has some rivalry issues with Akira Nanase, her neighbor, usually hated when he treats her badly, thought in the later episodes she shows signs of falling in love with him, later on became real in the end. Rinko's lovelife is somehow complicated at some points as she wanted a prince to actually sweep off her feet someday. After she met Andy, she started to fall in love to him, on Akira's despise. After she know Dian is Andy, she still shows feelings to him and tries to stop him on destroying the city. Skills Rinko's Magical Skills is very reliant on magical items she obtain from the magicians to awaken Jewelpets. Using Ruby's Jewel Charm, she and Ruby can officially awaken a Jewelpet from its sleeping state using the magical phrase "Puri Puri Pururin Prism! Open! Jewel Heart!". In episode 14, both Ruby and Rinko use the Jewel Pocketbook to awaken Jewelpets and also find the lost Jewel Charms on earth. Also, she uses the pocketbook to find Diana's location. After she obtains the Jewel Stick, Rinko finally evolved into a full pledged magician, thought she has problems on casting her own magic. However, she can still use the wand to awaken the Jewelpets from their Jewel Charm State, as well as casting magic. Notes and Trivia *Rinko is the Jewelpet equivalent to Uta Yumeno of Onegai My Melody, as both girls were considered timid and yet determined in some situations. *Rinko is voiced by Eri Kamei, who is a former member of the All-Girl group Morning Musume. Currently, she is the only character in the entire series to be voiced by the said member of the group. Category:The Hero Category:Female Category:Magical Girls Category:Jewelpet Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Damsels